A Fate Unknown
by JulianaCharmin
Summary: Being Revised: My story of a girls journey at Hogwarts. The letter was a mystery that would unravel a life unknown that would place Juliana Charmin where she truely belonged, facing a fate unknown.


Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters and the wonderful world at Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling. But until J.K. Rowling calls offering a large amount of money for Juliana, she and her family belong to me!

A/N I began this story just for myself and decided to share it. I'll put up a few chapters and see what kind of response I get. If it's good I'll continue posting. The beginning of the story is just background of Juliana's life and when she receives her Hogwarts letter. It starts off kind of slow and was less interesting to write but I couldn't just throw her at you without explaining where she came from and why she is who she is. I then skip her 2nd and 3rd year because the best stuff happens after her 4th year when she gets to know Harry and they become friends. I might do side stories of events in her 2nd and 3rd year if you want me to.

Chapter 1

On the outside, her family may have seemed quite normal and happy but Juliana Charmin knew different. With her real father dying when Juliana was just a baby, she had grown up without that strong father figure at her side. Her mother had tried to fill this gap early in her life but was most unsuccessful. Instead the wound was deepened by the loss of her mother to the new instituted stepfather. Charles Griffith was a very successful businessman with his own company and so was always busy or gone on business. Juliana's mother would of course travel with him, leaving her all alone in the massive, empty house, with only the servants of the family, occasionally with her grandparents.

Juliana became almost invisible to her mother after the addition was made and her mother became blind to the mistreating of her daughter by her cruel stepfather. Never doing anything right in his eyes and always being in the way, he was always patronizing her, tearing her down emotionally. This was defiantly not a happy family despite the show put on in public or when visitors came to call at the extravagant, Griffith mansion. Juliana was very unhappy in her setting and was seriously debating fleeing from the misery, when she received a mysterious message.

It was an unnaturally comfortable, quiet, July afternoon and 11yr. old, Juliana was concealed in her bedroom like she usually was, avoiding persecution. She was lying on her cloud like bed, daydreaming about what life would be like with her real father by her side, as well as her mother, actually acknowledging her existence. Suddenly she was startled back into reality by a sharp tapping at her bedroom window and she slowly pulled her skinny, agile body from her resting place. Being on the second story this seemed peculiar as she ventured to the window that was filled with sunlight that made Juliana's long, wavy, auburn hair glisten. When she reached her destination and looked out, her deep, brown eyes fell upon the interruption source, two beady black eyes against a great brown backdrop of feathers. It was an owl! But it was a very bright, sunny day and what was an owl doing out at this time, let alone visiting her bedroom window. The giant owl approached the window once more with great assertiveness, impatiently tapping once more, encouraging Juliana to open her window.

Juliana unassuredly opened the visited window and the great barn owl instantly flew in and gracefully landed on her bed. The owl just sat there staring at her with a look of annoyance when Juliana finally realized it had something tied to its leg. Juliana carefully removed the birds' burden with great interest and once Juliana had the envelope in her hand the owl spread its enormous wings and took flight. As the majestic bird flew out the now open window she noticed a sign of relief in the birds eyes.

Turning back to the letter, she just stared at the envelope for a while, wondering why she would be receiving a letter, and delivered by an owl no less. The front of the yellow, parchment like envelope had her name and address and surprisingly it included the exact room she was in. She slowly turned it over, examining it at all angles and noticed a purple seal on the back consisting of a large letter _H_ surrounded by what looked like a snake, a lion, a badger, and an eagle.

Filled to the brim with curiosity she tore the mysterious envelope open being careful not to rip it. The envelope contained two pieces of what appeared to be parchment, the first containing a message Juliana just couldn't believe or entirely understand.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_Ms. Juliana Charmin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. Please respond no later then July 31._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Juliana just stood there staring at the letter as if it were going to somehow answer the many questions floating around in her head. Hogwarts? Wizards and Witches? It made no sense. What was it all about? Was it a practical joke or something? She decided to turn her attention to the second piece of parchment from the bizarre envelope. It made about as much sense as the first though. It contained a list of supplies that added to Juliana's confusion. For a required uniform it had robes, pointed hats, and dragon hide gloves. Course books included The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection. Equipment she would need included such things as, a wand, a cauldron, and a telescope. It also informed her that an owl, cat, or toad could be brought. Where in the world was she going to find such exotic items as these? Why would she ever need any of these odd items anyway?

None of it made any sense. Why would she be receiving letter like this? At the bottom of the second piece of parchment it had a reminder that "First Years are not allowed their own broomsticks." Broomsticks? Why in the world would you want a broomstick anyway? While she was examining the contents of the letter she was startled by a knock at her bedroom door. She threw the envelope and contents on her nearby desk and made her way to the door of her seclusion. When she opened it she was glad to be met by the cheerful greeting of her favorite of their maids, Emma.

"Your grandfather just phoned and informed me that they'll be here soon to pick you up and take you for the weekend since your mother will be away." Emma said as she winked at Juliana and made her way back down the elegant stairs.

Juliana just smiled as she once again closed her bedroom door. She had a feeling that her grandparents had been informed of her mothers absence by an "inside source". She quickly got her travel bag and began to fill it. She was fleeting with excitement around her room when she accidentally knocked the temporarily forgotten letter from her desk. She stooped down to pick it up and place it back when she decided to deposit it in her bag. Since she could never go to her mother about something like this, maybe she could ask her grandparents about it. They, unlike their daughter, actually paid attention to Juliana and would take interest in what she had to say. Her mother would just think it was another attempt at unneeded attention.

Once she had her bag all packed she hurried down the spiraled staircase, down to the cavernous entry hall of the house to await her grandparents arrival. When she heard the much anticipated sound of an arriving car she rushed to the entry doors and threw them open with excitement. She ran down the porch stairs to greet the two spirited people that emerged from the car that looked quite small and unorthodox next to the black limousine that resided in front of the house. After hugs, kisses, and greetings were exchanged, the three people made their way back inside.

"So good to see you dear." Juliana's grandma said to Emma, who was gathering Juliana's things, ready to take out to the car.

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you again too." Emma said with a cunning smile on her face.

"Your mother hasn't left yet, Juliana, has she?" her grandpa asked, looking around the entry and down the many halls that emerged from where they stood, like the spindly legs of a spider.

Juliana was about to answer, when she heard footsteps emerging from the study down the hall, accompanied by the distinct shrill voice of her mother, most likely talking on the phone to "an important business associate."

Reaching the gathering she temporarily removed the phone from her ear and said, "Oh, hello. Are you here to pick up Juliana?" she inquired her father. Then looking at Juliana she began, "Be good now, don't be too much trouble, and see you when we get back." she finished, all in one breath. Instantly the phone appeared at her ear once more and she was gone just as quickly as she had arrived.

Her grandparents just stared in disbelief as her mother left the room and then suddenly turned back to Juliana. "Ready to go now dear?" her grandma asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah." Juliana said distractingly, turning to her grandmother. "I'll see you later Emma." She said more cheerfully, as she was embraced in a hug.

"Yes, take care." Emma said, letting Juliana go. "Be good!" she added, with a smirk on her face.

"Bye!" Juliana waved as they made their way out the door. Halfway down the stairs though, Juliana turned back to the slowly closing door, guided by Emma, and whispered, "Thank you!" as Emma closed the door behind her with a nod and grin.

Juliana finished descending the stairs and entered the waiting car. She felt her weekend was going to be better then she had imagined. The weight of the letter then entered her mind and she wondered how she was going to go about telling her grandparents about it, as the car pulled away from the less then homely mansion she was glad she would be absent from, for at least a short while.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Be honest and brutal. If you have any suggestions or tips let me know. (If anyone can tell me how to do tabs and spaces within paragraphs that would be great!) Just remember this is my first fanfic and only the first chapter. It gets better from here especially her 4th year which I'm writing right now. If you want me to continue posting let me know in a review, if you don't want me to continue, let me know in a review. 


End file.
